


One Man's Revelation

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Banyak yang mengatakan, jarak menjadi tidak berarti bila seseorang yang kausayang adalah segalanya. Masihkah hal itu berlaku bagi mereka? Di sini, salah seorang akan menumpahkan semua lewat catatan perjalanan hatinya.





	One Man's Revelation

Aku senang melihatmu tumbuh, meski dari jauh.

Masih kuingat saat kita pertama kali berjumpa dalam sunyi. Kau diam karena malu. Aku diam karena takut terbata-bata menyuarakan bahasa ibumu. Yang mempertemukan kita adalah pasang mata yang saling memandang, lalu turun menuju bibir yang turut saling tersenyum.

Tak lama, aku tahu namamu, kau tahu namaku. Lidah, kepala, dan hati kita menyimpannya masing-masing untuk diingat. Lewat beberapa gelas plastik _bubble tea_ , lembar-lembar cerita terbuka. Perlahan, aku tahu semua hal tentangmu, kau pun sebaliknya. Kita menjadi dekat, bagai saudara.

Setidaknya, begitu aku menganggapmu saat itu.

Aku punya harga diri sebagai laki-laki lebih tua. Melindungimu, rasanya refleks saja. Sering kulakukan tanpa sadar. Ditambah lagi, kala itu tubuhmu masih ceking sekali. Aku pun tak lebih kekar darimu, tapi kembali ke awal; aku lebih tua, naluri dalam mengambil keputusan lebih kuat dibandingkan denganmu yang masih sering tersesat dan butuh diarahkan.

"Terima kasih," pernah kauungkap, selepas aku menjagamu dari kerumunan manusia di bandara.

Saat itu, kau mengeluh sakit kepala, tapi tetap tersenyum pada semua sudah menjadi tuntutan pekerjaan kita. Lengking teriakan mengganggumu. Kau ingin meringis, namun menahannya. Aku tahu, maka aku menutup telingamu.

Tak kusangka, kau anggap itu jasa yang harus dibalas. Aku takut terbang. Kau tahu, maka sukarela kau meminjamkan bahu untukku berbaring kepala dan tangan untuk kuremas. Lelap menyergap begitu aku menenggak obat. Mata terpejam, rohku ikut beristirahat, tapi aku tahu, kau pasti menjagaku saat itu, bukan? Betapa baiknya dirimu.

Sepasang kembar, begitulah orang-orang sering salah kaprah tentang kita. Saat kita bersenda gurau berdua di samping lapangan dalam balutan setelan olahraga berwana pirus menyala, mereka bilang, kita mirip sepaket permen gula-gula kapas manis.

Berinteraksi denganmu nyaman rasanya. Aku tidak canggung. Meskipun, akuilah, kau terkadang bisa juga bersikap kurang ajar dalam canda. Mungkin akibat aku terlalu memanja.

Menuntunmu menjadi ritualku, sampai-sampai aku langsung tahu di mana letak tanganmu ketika aku hendak meraihnya, bahkan tanpa melihat. Kau tak pernah menolak. Selalu.

Aku senang menjaga. Kau senang dijaga. Kita kompak dalam hal saling membutuhkan.

Makin lama, makin sulit aku melakukannya, karena kau mengkhianatiku dengan bertambah tinggi tiap tahunnya. Sungguh curang. Aku harus mengangkat tangan lebih tinggi untuk menyentuh bahu, leher, dagu, juga kepalamu. Kebalikannya, kau jadi lebih mudah menggapaiku.

Badan bongsormu hanyalah bungkus, karena di dalamnya aku masih melihat sosok bocah. Namun, dengan kelebihan baru itu, beberapa kali kau menginisiasikan aksi kecil untuk melindungiku. Dalam kerumunan, dada bidangmu kaujadikan perisai bagi punggungku. Sebagai laki-laki dewasa yang bisa mengurus diri, aku merasa tak membutuhkannya. Akan tetapi, anehnya, aku juga tak menolak.

Kita baik-baik saja, sampai saat itu.

Sungai Han. Malam hari. Kau mengajakku bertemu. Kita memang sering menyelinap diam-diam bila jenuh dengan aktivitas, tapi wajahmu tak pernah seserius ini.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kau berkata, "aku mencintaimu."

Aku tahu. Ya, aku tahu. Mungkin seluruh dunia juga dan itu tidak sepatutnya terjadi. Benarkah jika rasa milikmu dibiarkan berkembang? Tidak. Tidak boleh. Bisa saja yang kaulontarkan barusan hanyalah hal impulsif dari gejolak hormon remaja. Sesuatu yang bersifat sementara dan akan mereda.

"Tentu saja, aku juga. Kau adalah adikku." Pura-pura bodoh, secara halus, aku menolakmu.

Pekerjaan kita tidak boleh bersinggungan dengan skandal. Kau masih muda. Masih punya banyak waktu untuk terbang lebih tinggi, menjelajahi langit luas. Rasamu padaku indah walaupun salah, dan sayangnya hanya akan menjegalmu kemudian. Jadi, demi kebaikanmu, aku meredamnya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini," lanjutku lagi.

Nyatanya, tidak bisa.

Sejak hari itu, kau menghindariku. Tak membalas bahasa tubuhku meski hanya sekadar tatap, walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu, kau sering curi-curi pandang ke arahku. Intensitas interaksi kita berkurang, dan lagi-lagi seluruh dunia merasakannya. Ketika ditanya, "ada apa?" jawaban kita selalu sama, "tidak ada."

Jujur, aku merasa ada yang kurang, seperti kehilangan tangan.

Insomnia pun datang. Aku mengalami gangguan tidur hampir tiap malam. Jadwal pekerjaan kita sedang padat-padatnya, namun istirahat cukup tak pernah bisa kudapat. Wajahku jarang berseri, tubuhku rentan lelah. Kau khawatir, aku tahu.

Pada suatu malam, aku terjaga dan kau menghampiriku bersama segelas susu hangat dalam genggam tangan. Sebuah kata maaf menyertainya. Maaf atas pilihan sikap tidak dewasa dalam menghadapi hal yang terjadi di antara kita. Penyesalan tulus terselip. Kesungguhanmu sampai menuju kalbuku.

"Mari kita kembali seperti dahulu," tawarmu ketika itu.

Nyatanya, tidak bisa.

Sejak hari itu, aku melihatmu dengan cara yang berbeda, sebagai seorang pria yang fisik serta mentalnya terus tumbuh. Aku luluh dan tersentuh, dan kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di dunia yang berhasil memutar haluanku. Katakanlah, aku kena karma.

Aku pernah menyuruhmu mematikan rasa, namun tak benar-benar ingin kau menghentikannya. Itu bagian dari dirimu. Kau memberinya padaku. Kuterima dan kukembalikan padamu sama besarnya, meski tanpa diikuti pengakuan.

Hubungan kita tanpa deklarasi. Tidak punya label. Masih bertebaran afeksi yang sama layaknya semula. Yang membedakan hanya kini kita sama-sama tahu, bahwasanya ada rasa lebih yang akan menghasilkan tuntutan.

Timbul kata 'ingin' lebih sering untuk setiap verba bila kita berdekatan. Ingin memeluk tubuh. Ingin merangkuI pundak. Ingin membelai kepala. Ingin menggandeng tangan. Ingin menautkan jemari dan ingin meremasnya kuat hingga membekas.

Untungnya, aku cukup sadar diri. Publik mengintai tingkah laku kita. Mata kamera di mana-mana. Aku menahan diri. Hasrat tak bisa seeksplisit itu dilampiaskan. Menjaga masa depanmu lebih penting dibandingkan memuaskan egoku yang datang terlambat.

Kukira cukup dengan begini, kita akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Ternyata, lagi-lagi tidak. Profesi mendesak kita untuk memforsir diri hingga pada akhirnya aku pun tumbang. Ragaku sakit, sukmaku pun demikian. Tentu saja kau tidak diam. Caramu mengobatiku adalah melalui alunan kata, "bertahanlah," berulang-ulang.

Maafkan aku yang tak cukup kuat. Pergi, menjadi jalan yang kupilih setelah berkontemplasi matang-matang. Kau kecewa. Tak sudi mengajakku bicara berhari-hari. Tuduhan egois, kutelan saja.

Aku bukannya tidak sedih. Kau lihat sendiri betapa sembapnya mataku saat pertunjukan terakhir kita bersama. Malam sebelumnya kutumpahkan tangis, tanpa peduli gelar pria sejati harus tercoret dari bukuku.

Tidakkah kau tahu, aku mempertimbangkan dan memutuskan ini demi dirimu? Dengan adanya jarak, takkan lagi orang-orang mencurigai kita. Aku pikir, inilah yang terbaik.

Wajah murungmu menghiasi ruang siber selama beberapa hari pasca kepulanganku. Aku sungguh menyesal karena turut andil di dalamnya. Namun, tidak lantas bergeming.

Mengontakmu intens adalah cara pertama yang kutempuh untuk memperbaiki keadaan, sekaligus menunjukkan bahwa jarak tidak mengubahku, dan kuharap tidak mengubah kita. Aku bahkan membuatkanmu akun media sosial baru yang berbasis di negaraku dan mengajarimu cara menggunakannya.

Sederhana saja, inginku, kita tetap terhubung. Kapan pun, di mana pun, apa pun yang terjadi.

Ruang maya menjadi tempat favoritmu berekspresi implisit. Mau tidak mau, aku mencemplungkan diri di kancah yang sama. Kita saling mengunggah sesuatu sebagai pengungkap segala rasa. Kode, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Bukankah terdengar keren?

Tanggal 20 Mei adalah kode fenomenal milik kita. 520.

Rindu sontak menjadi keluhan akut. Kita tak terbiasa berjauhan dalam rentang lama. Ketika aksara dan suara tak lagi cukup, mencari distraksi dengan memperluas pergaulan menjadi pilihan. Kau mendapat teman-teman baru. Rekananku dari industri hiburan pun semakin bertambah. Gara-gara itu, kita hampir saja saling melupa.

"Masihkah kita tetap bisa bertahan dengan cara seperti ini?" Kau bertanya dengan nada suara ragu.

"Bisa," jawabku.

Sesungguhnya, aku tidak tahu, tapi tidak ingin menyerah dahulu.

Gamangmu kuhapus dengan bukti. Tanpa kau tahu, diam-diam aku terbang menuju zonamu. Dunia seperti memiliki mata dan telinga. Kedatanganku terbongkar dan menjadi viral.

Mereka yang mendukung kita membombardir akun media sosialmu, menyerukan perintah segera pulang dari negeri tetangga. Di sisi lain, mereka yang masih menyimpan dendam terhadap keputusanku dahulu, menyuruhku angkat kaki dan jangan pernah kembali.

Kuabaikan semua, karena aku tak datang demi mereka. Sepasang ibu jari mereka yang dengan mudahnya memproduksi kalimat-kalimat tak patut, tidak akan mampu mengubah keadaan, terlebih lagi keputusan gigih seseorang. Mereka hanya penonton yang berteriak di tribun. Akulah sang pelaku yang beraksi di atas lapang rumput.

Kau pulang beberapa hari setelah aku tiba. Hal pertama yang kuingat adalah tulang ekorku terbentur sakit. Tubuhku kauterjang dalam peluk hingga terperenyak di lantai. Seharusnya kau sadar, bentuk fisikmu tak lagi sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Makin tinggi, makin berat. Kasihanilah aku yang sudah tak lagi bisa tumbuh.

Saat kukatakan bahwa aku akan tinggal selama 20 hari, riangmu sungguh tak terbendung. Gegabah, saking senangnya kau nekat mengunggah fotoku. Aku panik, tapi kau bilang, "biar saja," bersama tawa jail yang membuat kedua bola matamu hilang di balik lengkung kelopak.

"Biarlah dunia terkecoh, menebak dan berpikir keras," katamu. Kau memanfaatkan fitur wajah kita yang dikata orang hampir serupa, untuk membuat teka-teki besar di mana hanya kita berdua yang mafhum akan jawabnya.

Seharusnya aku tak terlena dan bisa mengendalikan situasi. Toh, sejak awal aku ingin menyamarkan kita. Namun, aku tak tega mengusik bahagiamu. Apabila melakukan itu memuaskan batin, maka biarlah, kuberi toleransi meskipun di baliknya ada risiko terhadap hubungan tersembuyi.

Dua puluh hari habis begitu saja seperti satu detik yang tak terasa.

Kembali aku mengunjungimu beberapa bulan kemudian. Kendati tidak lebih lama dari sebelumnya, kau tetap senang dengan kehadiranku. Diam-diam, aku mengamatimu ketika kau menjalani pengambilan gambar tak jauh dari lokasi tempat kenangan kita dahulu. Kedai _bubble tea_ langgananmu.

Jujur, aktingmu cukup baik biarpun tak istimewa—wajar, kau masih pendatang baru. Akan tetapi, kesungguhan dan keuletanmu dalam melakoni kerja membuatku mau tak mau memberimu label mutakhir; matang. Kau mulai menjadi laki-laki dewasa, pada akhirnya.

"Lihat, walaupun berjarak, kita baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Sejatinya, yakin tidaklah butuh konfirmasi. Ketika terbubuh kata 'bukan?' pada penghujung kalimat, itu berarti sang penanya turut ragu akan keabsahan pernyataan.

Laksana amuk alam akibat fenomena perubahan iklim, dunia kita pun sekali lagi turut bergejolak.

Sibuk. Siapa yang bisa menghindar darinya? Jatah waktu berkualitas milik kita, terbuang di masing-masing tempat kerja, dan tersedot untuk individu-individu berbeda.

Entah sejak kapan, tak ada satu pun dari kita yang memulai sapa.

Kulihat, kau kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan teman-temanmu, salah satunya dia. Seorang pria—terlihat lebih dewasa dariku—yang kerap kaupuji hasil olah tangannya.

Apakah kau menemukan pengayom baru? Pantaskah aku cemburu?

Prasangka hadir, namun aku belum mau buru-buru mencipta konklusi. Kutunggu dirimu mengambil inisiatif apa saja. Balaslah budiku. Aku sudah mengunjungimu, maka lakukanlah hal yang sama untukku. Seketika, aku berubah menjadi manusia haus pamrih.

Konspirasi menjadi hal yang menyebalkan jika yang melakukannya adalah dunia tempat kita berpijak. Rintangan seakan tak berujung. Hubungan politik antarnegara kita memburuk di pertengahan tahun. Batasan-batasan diberlakukan bagi para penduduknya. Imbasnya, kita rasa dan dapat.

Kutahan semua sampai situasi membaik. Aku pandai melakukannya, namun tidak lagi saat tanpa sengaja kutemukan dokumentasi warganet dengan dirimu di dalamnya, bercengkerama, menikmati waktu bersama pria yang sama. Pinggang rampingmu tempat biasa tanganku bersangga, telah berganti menjadi miliknya.

Kita memang tidak pernah membangun komitmen lewat ikrar, tapi ingin rasanya aku punya hak untuk marah pada saat itu. Susah payah aku melindungimu hingga menempuh jalan ini, kau malah menunjukkan indikasi untuk membongkar jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Sungguh sembrono. Aku berharap kau lebih baik dari itu.

Cepat atau lambat, kekusutan benang koneksi kita harus diuraikan. Aku memilih jalur cepat, menghubungi dan bertanya padamu terang-terangan.

"Apakah kita baik-baik saja?"

Diammu tanda keterkejutan. Mungkin, tak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan datang dari seseorang yang pernah menjamin hubungan ini akan berjalan baik. Kuakui, aku memang payah dalam menepati janji.

Kau membalas datar, "tidak tahu."

"Kau jenuh?" tanyaku lagi, dan kembali dihadapkan oleh kebisuan. Jedamu lama, kentara ragu. "Jujur saja, tak apa."

Yang kudengar berikutnya hela napas panjang. Membuatku bisa memprediksi tanggapanmu bisa jadi tidaklah singkat.

"Ruangku kosong terlalu lama. Sungguh, kaulah orang pertama yang terlintas di benakku untuk mengisinya. Akan tetapi, rentang jarak ini ternyata cukup melelahkan. Baru kusadari, aku bukan pribadi yang tabah. Rasaku masih untukmu, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, namun aku butuh seseorang yang bisa ada di banyak waktuku. Kuyakin, dengan kondisimu sekarang, kau belum sanggup memberiku yang satu ini."

Sangat telak. Tidak bertubi-tubi, melainkan cukup satu pukulan keras di ulu hati yang melumpuhkan raga. Kata-kataku hilang akibat kekeluan. Kau menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku," sambungmu, terdengar menyedihkan di telingaku. Paduan penyesalan dan rasa kasihan.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya, apa status kita sekarang?" Aku takut mendengar jawabnya, tapi aku harus tahu.

Kau membalas, "kita tak pernah punya status."

Sakit, namun sialnya, itu juga benar.

"Kita adalah sepasang manusia yang memiliki hati masing-masing, namun tidak raganya." Dua kali kau melumpuhkanku dengan kalimatmu.

Bibirku bergetar di balik pengeras suara, tapi kau tidak tahu. "Begitukah? Menurutmu, dengan memiliki hati saja sudah cukup?"

Saat itu aku berpikir, masih bolehkah aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang ingin kudengar? Salahku adalah berharap pada manusia, dan manusia bukanlah Sang Maha Pengabul, bukan tempat terbaik untuk menumpu asa.

"Ya," jawabmu singkat, diikuti gemetar suara yang pecah, menahan isak.

Ternyata, kau pun sama sakitnya. Maafkan ketidakpahamanku saat itu.

Kata-kata yang saling menguatkan menjadi penutup. "Jaga dirimu ," lalu, "Kapan pun kau butuh, jangan sungkan hubungi aku," dan, "Sampai bertemu lain waktu."

Kita tidak benar-benar berakhir, hanya memberi batasan pada porsi peran terhadap masing-masing, di mana milikku jelas jauh berkurang. Kau memberi peran itu pada laki-laki lain yang kauanggap mampu segera memberi nyaman di kala butuh.

Mungkin, sudah saatnya aku pun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Mencari seseorang yang bisa mengisi porsimu.

Aku lantas terseret arus deras pekerjaan, tenggelam di dalamnya cukup lama. Kuyakin, kau pun tiada beda. Fokus pada karir berimbas positif pada bertambahnya relasi. Aku mengenal dan dikenalkan kepada banyak orang. Tidak sedikit yang berupaya menjodohkanku dengan yang mereka anggap pantas, namun berakhir dengan menyebutku 'payah'.

Kata mereka, "kau terlalu selektif."

Tentu saja, standarku adalah dirimu. Itu salah, aku paham.

Lalu, takdir membawaku padanya. Seorang gadis yang kukenal melalui hubungan kerja. Tidak ada yang istimewa di awal. Semua biasa saja. Profesional. Namun, kebiasaan menghabiskan waktu bersama, menjadi pemicu timbulnya rasa. Lama-kelamaan, sosoknya jadi terlihat menarik di mataku.

Kau mau tahu mengapa?

Dia mengingatkanku pada dirimu yang masih remaja. Muda, baik hati, menggemaskan dan butuh diayomi.

Ketertarikanku berbalas. Darinya, aku mendapatkan perhatian yang sama. Walaupun denyar yang hadir di dada tidaklah semegah cinta, kurasa inilah saatnya untukku kembali mengudara. Terbang lepas dari daratan kenangan bersamamu yang terkadang masih kupijak bila merindu.

Kutawarkan pada gadis itu, potongan hatiku yang hanya seperempat (sisanya masih milikmu, asal kau tahu). Tentu saja dia tak dapat melihat dan mengiranya utuh. Pikirku, seiring waktu berjalan, aku akan mencoba mengisinya penuh. Dia pun menerima tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Dengan itu, bagianmu kukubur, namun takkan kubiarkan terurai. Sayang, terlampau indah. Jadilah aku menyimpan di dalam kotak terkunci rapat sebelum kubenamkan di balik tanah. Aku akan bersugesti bahwa rasaku padamu tak pernah ada. Tersembunyi dari dunia.

Membuat wara-wara tentang hubungan yang masih seumur jagung bukanlah gayaku. Dia pun setuju untuk tak terlalu dini mengumumkan kisah kasih yang kami rajut. Aku berencana membuka semua kepada publik tidak dalam waktu dekat, jika saja bukan karena dirimu.

Kau membuatku tergerak melakukannya. Bisa jadi, itu keputusan paling rusuh yang pernah kuambil dalam hidupku. Nalar sudah tak bertemu, jauh jangkauan, saat kabar kepulanganmu dari liburan di negara tropis, terangkat ke permukaan. Kau kembali terlihat bersama pria itu. Tidak mesra, namun dari gesturnya yang seakan enggan beranjak dari sisimu, aku tahu dia berusaha menjaga, dan kau tampak senang menerima perlakuannya.

Dadaku panas terbakar. Kau sungguh terlihat baik-baik saja tanpaku, bahkan kalian punya nyali mengunggah foto serupa di lokasi yang sama satu hari setelahnya. Jika kau bisa menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah menetap di hatiku, mengapa kau tak bisa melakukan itu terhadapku juga? Kemesraan kita memang telah berlalu, namun aku ingin dianggap istimewa.

Dendam mengambil alih serta mengontrol seluruh tubuhku. Tiba-tiba aku ingin seisi dunia tahu bahwa aku pun baik dan tak sendirian. Keuntungan ada di pihakku karena aku menjalin kasih dengan seorang perempuan. Kami normal dan nyata, sedangkan kau dan dia masih asumsi rentan prahara, tak semua masyarakat bisa menerima.

Maka, kulepaskan kabar kisah cintaku dari sangkarnya, lalu kuterbangkan ke penjuru dunia. Nama gadis pilihanku pun kusebut, agar semua tahu siapa dia, terutama dirimu. Hatiku memohon ampun kerap kali pada kekasihku karena sudah berlaku tak adil. Memanfaatkan keberadaannya demi membalasmu. Lebih tepatnya, menarik perhatianmu, lagi.

Saat itu aku tak peduli pada manusia-manusia yang berteriak, yang menumpahkan kekecewaan dengan sumpah serapah kotor. Sungguh tak pantas orang-orang seperti itu (pernah) mengaku memuja dan mencintaiku. Mereka itu siapa? Merasa punya hak atas isi kepala, sanubari, serta tindak tandukku, padahal, aku tahu mereka ada pun, tidak.

Hanya teriakanmulah yang ingin kudengar lengkingnya.

Selang beberapa jam setelah deklarasi impulsifku, kau mengunggah sesuatu. Bukankah itu kode kita? Bergantian memperbarui isi akun media sosial untuk mengungkapkan apa yang tengah dirasa. Fotomu tersenyum, namun—aku hafal benar—kau memaksakannya.

Seketika aku tahu, kau merasakan sakit. Kau peduli pada apa yang terjadi di hidupku. Kau masih menyimpan rasa itu. Kau masih mencintaku?

Kau takkan menjawabnya karena aku takkan pernah lagi bertanya. Namun, apabila suatu hari nanti kita kembali bertatap muka dan kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, maka kau akan mendengar satu kata pendek itu.

"Ya."

Maafkan aku, sudah memilih cara yang menyakitkan untuk memastikan perasaanmu. Aku menyesal.

Mari kita jalani pilihan hidup masing-masing dengan tenang. Kau berbahagialah bersamanya. Isi dan nikmati waktumu yang kauanggap berharga. Hanya saja, berhati-hatilah, jaga sebaik mungkin apa yang kalian punya dan jangan sampai terbongkar. Semoga dia mampu melindungi masa depanmu lebih baik daripada aku.

Aku pun akan berusaha membahagiakan perempuan yang sudah sudi menerima ketidaksempurnaan hatiku, meskipun jika kupikir sekali lagi, sepertinya akan butuh banyak waktu. Ya, dia memberiku banyak hal yang kubutuhkan, bahkan yang tak pernah kudapat darimu. Namun, satu hal, dia bukanlah dirimu.

Biarkanlah. Biarkan aku menanggung risikonya. Aku hidup dan bernapas, tapi seperti tak merasa. Aku punya cinta, tapi bukan yang sesungguhnya. Layaknya mesin dengan kecerdasan buatan, terkomplemen oleh anggota badan yang digerakkan gerigi, namun ada kekosongan pada bagian dada. Tidak ada hati.

Tidak apa. Aku punya senjata. Senyumku yang mampu menutupi semua. Hanya dengan itu, aku bisa menipu banyak pasang mata.

Jangan berakhir seperti diriku. Jadilah seorang pria dewasa sejati, sesuai dengan preferensi ideal yang ingin kauterapkan. Tak perlu tergesa-gesa. Jalanmu panjang membentang. Aku tak ingin kau sampai kelelahan karena menempuhnya terlalu cepat. Perlahan saja tapi pasti dan tetaplah selalu ingat hal ini.

Aku senang melihatmu tumbuh, meski dari jauh.

…dan aku mencintaimu.


End file.
